Mal (Total Drama)
Mal (AKA The Malevolent One) is one of Mike's personalities and the main antagonist in Total Drama All-Stars, the fifth season of Total Drama. Appearance Mal bears a resemblance to Mike, except that his hair drapes over his left eye. There are also darker circles around his eyes. He also speaks in a demonic voice. History It seems that Duncan used to know Mal (the persona Mike went by) back when he was a lowly punk in juvenile detention and Mal used to run the place. Mal is first seen in the episode "Evil Dread" where he was accidentally released due to Scott hitting Mike his Manitoba Smith persona over the head with a shovel. Mal's picture soon appeared where Mike's was. Near the end of the episode, Mal makes his first appearance, saying that all of the other contestants will go down. In "Saving Private Leechball", he appeared in the beginning of the episode where he broke Sam's handheld game console. He also appeared when Mike is using the confessional while talking about Courtney. Mike mentions how scary Courtney is when Mal takes over and says he likes scary. In "Food Fright", the Malevolent One is seen in a flashback breaking Sierra's phone which causes her to go insane and see everybody as Cody. He appears in the confessional and laughs evilly at this. He later appears when he sabotages the spinner, which almost kills Courtney. It is also revealed that Duncan may have met this alternate version of Mike sometime in the past, hinting that this personality used to be a prominent part of him. He appears again in "Moon Madness" when the Blue Harvest Moon causes him to emerge. He impersonated Mike throughout the episode. He almost caused the deaths of Zoey and Cameron in this episode while showing no remorse or concern for them. At the end of the episode, he reveals that he will have his way in the end and that when he does, everyone loses. What that implies has yet to be determined. In "No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition", Mal sabotages Duncan's knife near the beginning of the episode. Mike attempts to awakens his other personalities by smashing a large rock over his head but this only traps Mike in his own mind and Mal officially takes over. At the end of the episode, after he was whistling, Duncan finally remembered that Mike went as "Mal" back in juvie and practically ran the place. In "Suckers Punched", Duncan told Zoey that it turned out that Mal caused a lot of trouble and made himself go to juvie for no reason. Later, Mal defeats his opponent too perfectly during his match; Chef Hatchet started to get suspicious too. It was also revealed that back in juvie, after Mike was released, Mal told him that he had to rest until the "upcoming day". In "You Regatta Be Kidding Me", Mal continues to manipulate Zoey into thinking he is the real Mike. During the challenge, Mal sabotages some boats and makes off with the only boat that has a motor that was available at the time (since Alejandro already took one beforehand). Mal continues a steady lead until Zoey gets into trouble. As Zoey calls out for Mike, Mal suddenly loses control and Mike takes over. However, Mal quickly gains back control but was forced into rescuing Zoey due to things looking suspicious. At the end, the challenge was won by Alejandro. Mal decides to form an alliance with him. At the elimination ceramony, it turns out that Mal actually rigged the votes so that Cameron would go home, but Cameron was safe from elimination due to Duncan being disqualified and arrested for destroying Chris' mansion (which he keeps calling it a cottage). In "Zeek and Ya Shall Find", Mal chose to pair up with Cameron to save Chris. At one point, he told Cameron to kiss Courtney after falling, but had to make it look like she kissed him, which made Scott upset and caused the two to break up. When Cameron was about to fall down a big hole, Mal abandoned him and stated that he was no more of use to him. He tried to use a big rock to end him, but Cameron already fell down; he thought it was another problem off his back. Like everyone else, Mal was also captured by Ezekiel. After the rescue operation, Cameron was eliminated due to his injuries. Mal softly spoke Cameron the truth about himself, since it was too late for him. Trivia *Mal is the seventh main villain of the Total Drama series, after Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, and Lightning. *His name is Latin for "bad". *Mal is the third antagonist to cause a strain on a relationship, in which, he forced Cameron to kiss Courtney and this lead to the breakup between her and Scott. The first is Heather when she kissed Trent which leads to him a Gwen temporary breaking up and the second is Alejandro where he forced Tyler to tell Courtney that Duncan and Gwen kissed which lead to Courtney breaking up with Duncan. Category:Male Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sadists Category:Teenage Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bludgeoners Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hatemongers Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Saboteurs Category:Destroyers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Usurper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Imposters Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cheater Category:Slaveholders Category:Deal Makers Category:Fragment Villains Category:Sadist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Fearmongers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Brainwashers